Kado Natal Yang Terindah
by Angela Lucille
Summary: Sebuah kado Natal istimewa dari Shura yang tidak pernah kulupakan..


Kado Natal Yang Terindah

(Saint Seiya adalah hak cipta Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, dan Toei Animation. Prince Of Tennis adalah hak cipta Takeshi Konomi dan Shueisha)

Sore itu, tepat pukul 17.00, keduabelas Saint Emas sedang santai. Mu dan Kiki sedang membuat boneka salju, Aioria, Aioros, Aldebaran, Seiya, Milo, Kanon, Hyoga, dan Isaac bermain perang salju, Camus duduk sambil menonton kedua muridnya bermain sambil menemani Shura yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang, Shiryu, Dohko(sudah kembali ke umur semula, 18 tahun), Shun, dan Ikki sedang bermain es skating di lapangan yang sudah membeku, Aphrodite pergi ke salon untuk menata rambutnya dengan Deathmask(waduh, sore-sore begini ke salon?), Saga, Yukimura, Tezuka, dan Sanada berada didalam kafe(biasalah, lagi baca buku dan minum kopi hangat), Shaka sedang meditasi didalam kuil Virgo, dan Shura...? Ah, rupanya Shura sedang duduk sambil menulis sesuatu di buku. Apa yang dia tulis, ya?

Saat aku meliriknya, ternyata yang dia tulis adalah sebuah puisi. Isinya adalah :

Angel

Engkau sangat cantik

Seperti mutiara

Bajumu putih bersih

Bagai salju yang turun pada malam Natal

Jika aku ceria, engkau ceria

Jika hatiku pilu, engkau menghiburku

Dengan senyumanmu

Yang manis seperti madu

Walaupun kita berdua selalu bertengkar

Engkau tetaplah teman baikku

Hari ini, aku merasa kesepian

Tanpa ditemani siapapun

Hatiku memanggilmu

Sebagai tanda kerinduanku padamu

Aku mohon

Jangan tinggalkan aku

Angel...

Setelah aku membaca puisi itu, hatiku tersentuh. Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu, yaitu saat aku berada di perpustakaan, aku sedang mencari buku cerpen. Tiba-tiba, aku menubruk seseorang. Aku kaget, ternyata aku menubruk Shura! Aku berkata, "Ah, maaf!"

Ia menjawab, "Maaf, maaf! Lain kali hati-hati, dong! Dasar ceroboh!". Setelah dia berkata begitu, aku malah sebal sama dia, karena dia sangat galak(tapi dia tidak segalak Deathmask) dan kalau ditanya apa-apa, dia judes banget! Walaupun agak galak, pendiam, dan judes, sebenarnya dia baik hati, ambisius, tekun dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan setia kepada teman.

Dan juga, ketika aku akan pergi ke taman, aku sedang menikmati piknik dengan Seiya dkk, Miho, dan anak-anak panti asuhan. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat... Shura!

Aku marah dan berkata, "Ih, nyebelin banget sih jadi orang! Tidak hanya itu, rambutmu jabrik sekali, ya? Hihihi,"

"A-apa katamu? Enak saja kamu bilang sembarangan begitu! Kamu itu menyebalkan tahu!! Kamu hanyalah pengganggu di dalam hidupku saja!"

"Uuuuuuuh, jahat sekali! Kamu jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" jawabku sambil teriak. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan teman-temanku dan menangis.

Aku melangkah dan, BLUK! Kakiku terantuk batu dan jatuh di tumpukkan salju yang sangat tebal. Dengan cepat, Camus menghampiriku dan berkata, "Ah, Angel, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak ada, kok. Camus-sensei tidak perlu khawatir," jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Shura kepadaku. "Hhh, dari dulu dia memang tidak berubah,"

Kenapa dia masih sebal kepadaku, ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya? Aku menjadi penasaran...

Kemudian, aku pergi menuju kuil Capricorn. Ah, kebetulan Shura juga akan pulang ke kuilnya! Aku tidak naik tangga, melainkan aku menggunakan sayap dari cloth Pigeonku untuk terbang.

9 jam kemudian, aku sampai di kuil Capricorn, kuil yang ke-10. Horeeeee, aku bisa sampai ke kuilnya! Tiba-tiba saja, sayap kananku patah karena tertiup angin yang kencang. "Waaaaaaa, tolong akuuuuuu!". Melihat aku jatuh, Shura cepat-cepat menolongku, "Aku akan menolongmu, Angel!". Dan... Angel tertangkap!

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," jawabku dengan tersenyum. Tetapi... oow, kali ini sayap kiri Angel yang patah! Mereka berdua benar-benar akan terjatuh!!!

"Cepat, ambil kolam plastik yang besar! Jangan sampai mereka berdua terjatuh!" perintah Yukimura. Setelah mengambil kolam plastik yang besar, mereka mengisinya dengan air. Dan, BYUR! Mereka berdua mendarat di kolam plastik sehingga tubuh mereka basah kuyup!

Sesampainya di pondok tempat Yukimura menginap, aku dan Shura menghangatkan tubuhnya di dekat perapian sambil duduk dibawah karpet. "Lebih baik kalian berdua menginap di pondok kami dulu," kata Tezuka sambil membawa teh hangat.

"Istirahatlah di kamarku," tukas Yukimura sambil mengeringkan clothku dengan hair dryer. Setelah mengeringkannya, dia membawa bagian sayapnya untuk direparasi ke Mu.

"Maafkan aku, Angel, karena waktu itu, aku telah menyebutmu ceroboh. Sebenarnya, aku bersikap begitu karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku... aku sangat... mencintaimu,"

Apa? Jadi... jadi dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia... Hmm, dia pasti tidak ingin menyatakan cintanya di tempat umum!

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaakanmu. Walaupun begitu, kita tetap teman, kan?"

"Ya, kita tetap teman, kok," jawabnya sambil mencium keningku. Pasti ini adalah kado Natal dari Shura untukku, sebuah cinta pertama. Waaah, aku sangat senang! "Oya, selamat Natal, Shura!"

"Selamat Natal juga, Angel yang manis," ujar Shura. "Semoga kita berdua tetap menjadi teman, dan... oya, kemarin dibagi rapor Angel dapat peringkat berapa?"

"Peringkat 4,"

"Wah, kamu hebat! Nilainya dipertahankan terus, ya. Aku sangat senang melihat kamu berpretasi dengan berjuang keras!"

"Memang, aku berjuang keras dengan cara meningkatkan cosmoku, tapi cosmonya tidak keluar, hanya dalam hati saja. Hehehe,"

"Dasar! Kamu itu seperti Shiryu saja, deh!" tukasnya sambil tersenyum(ih, senyumnya manis banget!) "Makanya, belajar yang lebih rajin lagi. OK?"

"OK," jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata kiriku.

"Sekarang sudah malam, sudah saatnya untuk tidur. Selamat malam, cantik. Mimpi yang indah, ya!"

"Met tidur juga!"

TAMAT


End file.
